Future self
by Aichmiros
Summary: So Finn and the whole troop are in the candy kingdom at a meeting for a new invention the princess has created. Then something unexpected happens and they are sent in a series of events that are unpreventable.future pairings (maybe) and violence. Hope you guys like it.


[Future self]  
The land of Ooo. It is home to two courageous Adventurers that go by the name of finn and jake. Heroes to the very core and brothers to the end, they'll always be there when evil appears and won't back down until the job is done. They are always ready, but will they be ready for the series of unpreventable events that will occur? Let's find out.

- - - - - - - - - -  
"Okay I think I get it now. So basically this is a time machine that can take us to anytime we want right Princess?" Finn asked, trying to make things less confusing for him and the others. The princess had gathered marceline, finn, jake, Bmo, lady rainicorn, and surprisingly even Ice king.

Princess bubblegum sighed for like the tenth time and decided to give it really slow and understandable. "Okay yes it is a time machine BUT! It cannot take you to the past. It can only bring things to the future and from the future and-"

"Wait a second" jake Interrupted "If this 'time machine' can recieve things FROM the future doesn't that really mean it can go to the past then?"

Princess bubblegum began to rub her temples " okay so the time machine can only go into areas of time where THIS SAME TIME MACHINE EXISTS meaning that it can only go into the past by a couple of seconds after I start it up and a couple of days after it was started and so on and so on. GET IT NOW!?" She then took out her clipboard and began to take notes. After she looked up she saw finn raising his hand. "Yes finn?"

"Uhm is the time machine supposed to be glowing like that?" He asked, worry all over his face.

"What do you mean? It's not supposed- WHOA WHAT?!" Princess bubblegum practically threw her clipboard into the air. The machine was flashing and blinking while smoke was coming out of it as the portal opened. "I DIDN'T EVEN TURN IT ON YET!"

The blinking and flashing became more violent until something they didn't expect to see come out of the machine. A person with razor sharp teeth formed into a eyes were completely black and had white rings in the center and his hair was black and had snow white highlights. What he was wearing was a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a black tuxedo vest,black dress shoes and pants, a small pocket watch chain and a gym bag on his back

"Hello! I come from the future about 5 years from now! I know my appearence can be startling but I only ask you to calm down and allow me to explai-" CLANG! While the stranger was speaking he didn't notice finn come up from behind and hit him in the back of the head with a metal pipe knocking him out.

" let's tie him up and question him when he wakes up." Finn said relieved

- - - - - - - - - -  
20 minutes later The rest were told to leave so the only people in the room were Finn, Marceline, and Princess bubblegum (jake went home because he needed to lie down after what he just witnessed). The Man they had tied up was still asleep They checked his clothes and there was nothing on him except a pocket watch that didn't even work. They duct taped his mouth so that he couldn't scream or anything.

"Marceline do you know this guy?" P.B asked her immortal friend

"I don't think so... he's from the future so I'm not even sure I've met him yet." She said while floating around him. The man started to stir and wake up

"Mmph...MMPH? MMMPH!? MMMFFMMM!" He started to freak out until Finn came over and slapped him.

"I'm going to take off the tape and ask you some questions alright?" Finn was completely calm and commanding when he said this so the man just nodded. Finn, not wanting to waste time, ripped off the tape recieving a fake yelp from the stranger.

" who are you?! And who sent you ya freak!"

"Princess bubblegum sent me to this time period" he said, giving a toothy grin and showing his fangs.

"That's a load of bull man! Tell us who you are!" Finn demanded

The stranger chuckeled "when one looks in a mirror they see a reflection of themselves. What do you do to look into a mirror?"

"Uhm...I stand in front of it? Hey I'm asking the questions here!"finn yelled now frustrated "I already gave my answer" the man said calmly " If I told you then I wouldn't get a good surprised reac-"

bubblegum gasped as realization hit her." he was sent here by me ... the riddle... you stand in front of it.. you can't be"

"Yeah you got it right" the stranger said smiling.

"P.B!" Finn piped up " did you find out?"

"Finn... I think he's saying that he's... you."

It took finn more than a couple of seconds to add everything up and realize what she had just said. When he did, he fainted.

Finn awoke sitting in the Chair that they had tied the man or up in. P.B was in the corner of the room writing things down, the man sitting on the table in the middle of the room twiddling his thumbs, rocking his left foot back and forth while his eyes were facing the floor and Marcilene was blocking the only exit just in case. He didn't know what to think. A man looking like something that came from the night-o-sphere claiming to be him from the future. Thoughts were flying through his head as he tried to make sense of it all. 'What happened to me?' Was the main thing that was echoing through his head. He got up and walked towards the man.

"Hey um me or whatever ...is it okay if I call you F.M?"

F.M looked up with a confused look."F.M? What does that stand for?"

" 'Future me'. Or if you're lying to us 'fake me' "

"Clever... yeah you can call me that, but I Asure you that I am you" F.M said bringing his head back down and started to rock his foot and twiddle his thumbs again. It was almost as if he didn't want to speak, which would be strange considering that he went through all the trouble to go to the past. Well he was knocked out.

Finn coughed a little getting F.M's attention once again. "If you don't mind me asking. W-what happened to us ...or me or ..whatever"

P.B stopped writing notes and Marceline brought her eyes to them. They wanted to know what happened too. This guy came from five years from the future only claiming to be Finn while not looking like him at all.

"...I can't tell you what happens. It can possibly change the future. All I can tell you is that it happens in a couple of Weeks." F.M said. Finn was starting to get really annoyed now.

"Why can't you tell us what happens?" He asked

F.M sighed "okay so let's say you find out what happens. Normally you would want to avoid it right? So lets say you stay home and the accident never happens. Now imagine what could've caused the accident. Something obviously dangerous right? So if you stay home instead of saving people from the 'dangerous thing' something even worse could happen. The kingdom could get destroyed, people could die, Or in the worst case scenario all of the above happens and you are shunned, hated, and called a coward for it!"

By the time F.M finished Finn, P.B, and marceline all had their mouths agape in horror. F.M just sat there staring Finn dead in the eyes with focus.

"The butterfly effect." P.B stated

"The what?" Marceline asked

"The butterfly effect is basically if one thing happens then that action could cause something else to happen. For example... a butterfly flapping its wings can ultimately cause a hurricane somewhere else" she explained

"Yep. Time is really something people shouldn't mess with." F.M laughed


End file.
